Coldstone (Gargoyles)
Coldstone is a character in the animated series Gargoyles. He is voiced by Michael Dorn, one of many Star Trek actors to lend their voices to the series. Biography As part of their bids to possess gargoyles that they could personally control, Coldstone was created by Demona and Xanatos from the stone remains of three of Goliath's rookery siblings that were killed in the Wyvern massacre. The cold stone fragments were recovered by Demona shortly after the massacre (a scene alludes to this in the episode City of Stone), and combined with robotics and weaponry from Xanatos' Steel Clan robots. In the episode Reawakening he was resurrected in a scene reminiscent of Frankenstein (Xanatos repeats the line from Frankenstein "It's alive!"), and in many ways he serves as Gargoyles' version of the monster. He took the name Coldstone when Demona informed him that he was "cold stone given life". Reawakening When he first appeared, he had turned bitter and confused after a thousand years of oblivion as well as thanks to the lies and manipulation of Demona and Xanatos. Demona and Xanatos then tried to use him to destroy Goliath and the Manhattan Clan. Goliath initially saw Coldstone as an abomination, but soon saw past horrifying appearance to the family ties that lay beneath. After a long battle, Coldstone sacrificed himself to save his brother, falling into the cold depths of the Hudson River. However, this was not enough to destroy him as he escaped from his confinement to confront Goliath and the gargoyles again. Legion The cyborg body housed the souls of the three deceased gargoyles that served as a vehicle that brought to the show another adaptation of William Shakespeare's plays: Othello. The original gargoyles were never named on the show (except for Goliath, no gargoyle from that clan had a name in the time that the three lived), although they were listed in the credits and in production material as "Othello", whom the cyborg most resembles, his mate "Desdemona", and a villain, "Iago". In life, "Iago" had desired "Desdemona", and before they were slain at Wyvern, attempted to drive them apart by insinuating to "Othello" that Goliath was trying to take "Desdemona" away from him (as such, Goliath in this instance plays the role of Cassio). Within the body, the three souls continued to struggle for control of the body, with "Iago" relying on trickery and deception, much like Shakespeare's character. Such struggles formed the basis of the Coldstone character throughout the series. Demona and Xanatos were aware of such a struggle, and had often taken advantage of this (often by trying to bring out the "Iago" persona to control and dominate the robot) so they could control and manipulate him to do their bidding. High Noon Demona (aided by Macbeth) inserted a disk to reactivate Coldstone, though Iago was the personality to become dominant. Othello lost any desire to get involved in the battle (as he did not consider himself a true Gargoyle) until The Weird Sisters persuaded him to take up the fight. Afterwards, Coldstone departs before nightfall figuring that no living Gargoyle is safe until he and Desdemona can gain dominance over Iago. Gargoyles #6: Reunion (The following is told in a flashback) Avalon sends Goliath and Crew to the Himalayas where they encounter some monks, as well as Coldstone who has taken residence there. The monks leader Master Dawa has been trying to help him control his personality. Coldstone learns of the rookery eggs survival. During the discussion, Angela figures Coldstone/Othello to be Gabriel's biological father. Goliath is convinced that Avalon has sent them to the Himalayas to find Coldstone and bring him back to the clan. Before Coldstone can object further his evil personality (apparently) surfaces and he attacks Goliath and crew. After knocking them unconscious, it is revealed that Coldstone was pretending to be evil, as he knew Goliath was determined to bring him on their travel. He sends them on the skiff floating to the Shambahla (purposely spelt that way rather than as Shambhala) Lake. Possession The last onscreen appearance of Coldstone was in the second season episode. In it, Puck uses a lesson to the young Alexander Xanatos as an excuse to simultaneously have some fun while also helping Coldstone's respective personalities. Taking the form of Goliath, Puck manages to possess Angela with Desdemona's spirit, Broadway with Othello's, and (unbeknownst to anyone) Brooklyn with Iago's; he also possesses Lexington with Alexander, presumably since the child is too young to speak and thus work magic. Alexander then completes his lesson by putting the various lost souls into robotic bodies, and Desdemona and Iago take the names of Coldfire and Coldsteel, respectively. Coldfire and Coldstone then leave in order to pursue and stop the evil Coldsteel. They promise to join their clan as soon as they complete their mission. Gargoyles #6-8 Issue 6 ends with Coldsteel visiting Xanatos at the Scarab Corporations. In issue 7, it's revealed that Xanatos seeks his and Coyote 5.0. help and in exchange will remove a tracer that is on his body. In issue 8, they are sent to London to steal The Stone Of Destiny and are aided by Steel & Iron Clan robots. Around the end of issue, Coldstone and Coldfire appear to offer assistance to Hudson, Lexington and The London Clan. Spin Off Plans Weisman also wanted to create a spin-off detailing the struggle between Coldstone, Desdemona, Iago, and Goliath at Castle Wyvern in 994 and the years before. However the show was canceled before it came to pass. Whether this storyline will make it to new Gargoyles comic book is subject to conjecture. Weisman has remained mum on the issue. Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Robot supervillains Category:Undead supervillains Category:Fictional gargoyles Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:1995 introductions